scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
SAMB
←Back to Home Page The Spirit Animals Message Board, or SAMB, is the forum for the New York Times best selling book series Spirit Animals. One of the main five MBs on Scholastic, (the others being Infinity Ring, Tombquest, Wings of Fire and The 39 Clues) this MB is known for its randomness and insanity, and for coining the terms or giving new meanings to the words "fluffeh," and "gangs." Ships are also a key part of the forum. It is also well known for wars named after central MBers in them, such as the Shane and Blizz wars, as well as the IR-SA/randomness war, in addition to some more minor conflicts. Newcomers be warned, the SAMB will change its attitude a lot. SAMB Related Pages SAMBers Wars Ships SAMB-Specific Vocabulary * Fluffeh - A term created by the "Queen of Fluffeh," Rabit (HeroineRabbit4), this is a classic trademark of the SAMB and possibly the most famous user-made term to ever exist on an MB. Embodying everything awesome, amazing, incredible, wonderful, random, spontaneous, insane, hyper, extraordinary, unique, creative, brilliant and, of course, fluffy, it is our pride and joy as SAMBers * Threadghost ''' - A term first coined by Rabit (HeroineRabbit4). To quote her perfect description, "Ok, you know that awkward moment when you're posting on an active thread and when you post, it just dies? I go through that ALL the time. It's so awkward and just sad. I think there should be a name for those unlucky people who make a thread disappear. Therefore, I've named them Threadghosts." -Rabit. The thread is at /137668 if you want to see the origin of this famous term * '''Hammock flavored drink - a special drink which is the flavor of a hammock, created by, (crowsoul50 or Ismael) * Figgleswap '''- A term coined by Sonic (GameWizard38 and ActorThor11), it is a replacement for the f-word, similar to "freaking."{NO LONGER USED} * '''Bump/Poke/Teleport/Telebump/Telebumpity/Woof - Words used to move the post to the top of the front page so people can easily find it or to promote a thread they particularly enjoy. * Bookmark: A way for people to 'save' a thread so they can easily access it in their posts * MB - Acronym for Message Board (ex. SAMB, WoFMB, IRMB, T39CMB) * MBer - A person who uses and posts on any of the many MBs * SAMBer - A person who most frequently or always stays and posts on the SAMB; someone who "lives" on the SAMB * Gang(s) - Gangs are a group of characters that can be created by the user or taken from other movies/shows/comics and they are put in a 'gang' together and stay with the SAMBer. * Siggy/Sig - slang for someone's signature, a customizable block of text which will appear below all of your posts * Stars/Staring - when another SAMBer likes someone else post, they like it by clicking the star at the bottom right of that post. * Insta-glam - A Mary Sue-type trait that enables the character to be totally beautiful, have all the other characters admire or fall in love with them, and pretty much be worshipped. * #BlobfishareFluffeh - A hashtag created by Bobcat sometime in November, describing that, even though Blobfish are not the most beautiful of all the creatures, their inner fluffehtude is truley amazing. a response to a MBer saying that blobfish should be extinct * Mods - The Moderators of MBers' posts; people who make sure everything is appropriate before letting something post (though sometimes they fail). Sometimes referred to as Modmins. * Thread/Topic '''- Topics or conversation "threads" created by MBers that appear on the forum home page, listed from most recent/popular to least popular. Once clicked on, they open a "thread" of posts from other MBers. * '''Nutella Shipping - The act of shipping Nutella or his female counterpart Nutilla with everybody. Some Nutella Ships include Nutcicle, Nutory, and Nutrow * America is a Chicken - A term coined by Fairy, describing how the landmass of America looks like a giant rooster if you look at it right. 'MERICA! * General Internet Vocabulary * Mary Sue/Gary Stu - Characters who are perfect, beautiful, totally overpowered, have no flaws whatsoever, and always get the love interest; A much more perfect variation of OP. * OP - Acronym for Overpowered. A character who's pretty much unbeatable and has insane powers. * POV/POVing - Acronym for Point of View. Used in RPs by the RPers (the people who are participating in the RP) to create the story line. They are short story segments (usually written in the first person) from the RPer's unique point of view of the world and the game. * RP/RPG - Acronym for Role Play or Role Playing Game. An interactive story where others can "sign up" using a form the maker of the RP has created. Players POV (write short, chapter-like views) to create the story line and interact with other RPers. * Admins - Short for Administrator. People who post updates and information about the game and Scholastic in general. * 'Ships/Shipping '- Ship is short for relationship. "Shipping" something means you want two characters/people/beings/gang members to be in a relationship. A ship name consists of mashing the two characters' names together into one (ex. Romione for Ron x Hermione, Haleia for Han x Leia, Percabeth for Percy x Annabeth). To show you shipped a certain ship, you could say something like "I ship Midity (Verity x Midnight) so hard!!" * 'OTP '- Acronym for 'One True Pairing'. It's the one ship you ship the most out of all your ships- though usually, people don't have just one OTP, and call all of their favorite ships their 'OTPs' Category:Message Board